everywitchwayfandomcom-20200223-history
Diego Rueda
Diego Rueda is a Churi Kanay. He can freeze people with his bare hands! This element controlling Churi Kanay is perfecting his powers while figuring out how to survive as a teenager. And you thought you had it tough! His girlfriend (since Season 2) is Maddie Van Pelt. He was portrayed by Tyler Alvarez. Physical Appearance Diego has dark brown hair and brown eyes. He wears the blue shirt and orange striped tie version of the school uniform. Personality Diego is a loyal and trustworthy friend who loves using his Kanay powers to control the elements like Earth, air, Fire and Water. He is very protective of his friends' wellbeing. Powers and Abilities *'Elemental Control'- He can control the 4 natural elements **Earth **Air **Fire **Water **Ice **Electricity **Weather *'Transformation'- He was turning into the sofa and Ursula Van Pelt about how Kanays are always transforming into things and getting stuck where they are not wanted.He nearly Transformed into a Chair at the seven. *'Portal Creation'- He discovers the ability to create portals in BF-Never.He can make portals to Limbo when he morphs objects. *'Pyrotechnic-kinesis'- He has the ability to generate fireworks at will. He did it for Katie's birthday party at the beach. Relationships 'Maddie Van Pelt' Girlfriend ''' Maddie and Diego become friends in Season 2. During the summertime Diego hung out with Maddie and tried to help gain her powers back. Most of the time Maddie doesn't remember Diego's name even though he took her to the Anime dance last year in Season 1. Diego has a very big crush on Maddie and now will do anything for her. Maddie even may like him back we don't know for sure though. Diego and Maddie went to the play together and then on a date. They almost kissed but Maddie's mom Ursula walked in and Diego hid behind the couch so she wouldn't see him. They had their first kiss at the end of Season 2. In Season 3, their realtionship becomes stronger, and Maddie helps him find out more about kanays. Mac Davis 'Former Teammate/Best Friend ' Mac and Diego hang out a lot during Season 1. Mac also knows about Diego's powers and try's to help him with becoming a stronger Kanay. But in Season 2 Mac does move and goes back home to Texas. Although, Diego does seem to cope well without his best friend, probably due to hanging out with his new girlfriend, Maddie Van Pelt. Gigi Rueda 'Twin Sister ' They're brother and sister who seem to fight a lot, due to her constant blogging, even when Diego needs her assistance. If not, Diego is really protective of Gigi and makes sure no one hurts her, like in I'll Stop the World in Season 2. In Season 4, he gets very worried when she, along with Katie and Sophie, get lost out in the Everglades. Daniel Miller '''Best Friend/Former Teammate Daniel and Diego are good friends because Diego is always at his house (with Mac usually). They share notes and are on the same swim team together too. Diego gives advice to Daniel when it comes to girls but he gets annoyed when Daniel points out that him and Maddie used to date.﻿ 'Andi Cruz' Close Friend/Former Teammate ''' Andi and Diego are shown to be good friends. They also danced together at the seven. and stand close to each other sometimes. Andi is usually suportive of Diego. They are both on the same swim team (The Sharks). Tony Myers '''Former Teammate/Friend Tony only appeared in season 1. In season 2, it was said that Tony went to magic camp and has not returned since. 'Emma Alonso' Friend Emma and Diego are friends but don't really interact with each other that often. But in the season 1 finale, Diego and the Sharks help Emma keep her powers. In season 2, Diego tried to help Emma get over her break up with Daniel by making her an ice cream sundae. 'Coach Julio' Good Friend/Former Helper/Former Coach ''' Julio and Diego interact a lot in Season 1. One because Diego is on the swim team. Second because Diego is a Kanay. Julio helps Diego on trying to contain his powers but it spirals out of control like in the episode Beach Ball. In some of the episodes it shows Diego asking advice from Coach Julio or helping him control the elements. Coach Julio doesn't appear in Season 2 along with the principal who was defeated by Maddie and Emma. Mia Black '''Good Friend/Former Enemy ''' Mia and Diego met after finding out they are the last two Kanays (that they know of). Mia tells him that he shouldn't be dating a witch, and that witches are evil because they destroyed most of their kind. He tries to tell her that times have changed and that not all witches are like the principal, but she isn't easily persuaded. After she challenges him to a Kanay duel and wins, he is forced to do everything she says and help her get her crystal back. After saving Emma, Emma promises her protection. She thanks her, stops seeking revenge, and releases Diego. Sophie Johnson Close '''Friend Diego and Sophie don't talk very often but Diego has started to like her more (as a friend) since he started hanging out with The Panthers. Sophie is the captain of the sharks in the continuum break. 'Katie Rice' Somewhat Friend/Somewhat Enemy Katie and Diego didn't get along very well in Season 2 but soon became friends towards the end of the season. 'Jax Novoa' Good Friend/Teammate Diego has considered Jax a good friend of his until he found out he casted spells on Maddie and took advantage of her not having her powers. Jax seems to hate that Diego is a Kanay and Diego finds out hes a wizard. They seem to be civil in Season 3, and work together with Andi to separate Emma and Maddie from El Cristal de Caballero. They both loose memory of Daniel in Season 4, and agree to travel to the Everglades with the gang and help Emma find him. They both are worried that Daniel apparently has dated both of their girlfriend, and they make a pact to look out for each other. They also do a "shark chant." ' ' Memorable Character Quotes Runaway Witch BF-Never El Cristal de Caballero The Abyss The Truth About Kanays New Witch Order Diego's Wipedown Stop Emma A Girl's Sacrifice Trivia *Diego is on The Sharks Swim Team. *As said in his bio, he is the son of fire. *Diego has special powers. *He can control the elements. *He can control wind, ice and fire and he can also make portals *He hates studying. *He is a Churi Kanay. *He is dating Maddie Van Pelt. *He is very sweet, loyal and kind. *He is the American counterpart of Diego Forlan. *He is portrayed by Tyler Alvarez. *Diego believed that he is the last living Kanay until he met Mia. *Coach Julio used to help him with his magic. *He misses Mac. *He likes onions. *Diego learned more about Kanays and himself in Season 3 with the help of Maddie. *Diego and Maddie will try to repair the relationship between witches and Kanay in Breaking All the Rules. * He unwillingly became a Kanay servant to Mia in Season 3, however she frees him in the Season 3 finale. * He is allergic to guinea pigs. * His gesture his showing his kanay marking then using his powers Gallery References Which is your fav Kanay Power? Earth Air Fire Water Transformation Portal Creation Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Churi Kanays Category:Male Characters Category:Every Witch Way Category:Teens Category:Sharks Category:Protagonists Category:Maddie Van Pelt Category:Mia Black Category:Katie Rice